Sounds
by corny sloth
Summary: James Potter was going insane. Every attempt at blocking out the pornographic moans Sirius’s date was making had been fruitless, and he was this close to jumping out the window." LilyJames. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story.

-&-

"Oooh…"

"Ooh yess.."

"Aah ah ah…"

"Yes, yes faster, faster…"

James Potter was going insane.

Every attempt at blocking out the pornographic moans Sirius's date was making had been fruitless, and he was this close to jumping out the window.

Even Peter's loud snores weren't loud enough to drown them out.

It wasn't that these sounds were new to him. He'd gotten used to them about three years ago, but back then, he was getting some as well, so it didn't frustrate him as much.

Rolling over once more in bed, and flipping the pillow over his ears, he finally realized he wasn't going to get a shut eye here tonight. Sighing deeply, he got up and ran out, ignoring Sirius' inquisitive "Prongs?" and the girl's enthusiastic invitation to join them.

But by the time he got the Commons, he very much wished he had accepted the girl's invitation.

Lily Evans was sitting on one of tables in the corner, books splayed open in front of her, the soft light of a candle playing shadows on her pale face, and her bright eyes focused on her parchment. The only sound in the room was the soft scratching of her quill and the crackling of the flames, and he tried to retreat quietly back to his dorm, until her soft voice broke the silence.

"James?"

Merlin, that voice. He could just imagine it, instead of Sirius' date, moaning those sounds in his ears while he --

Oh god.

He could feel all the blood that had rushed from his head to his groin, go right back up to his cheeks, and he felt dizzy suddenly.

Was it hot in here?

He coughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked.

"Sex," He spilled and she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Pardon?" She said and he ran a hand through his hair again and her eyes seemed to follow his gesture.

"Sirius', um, date is, well, really loud," he mumbled and humor danced in her eyes. "So I thought I'd just crash on the couch."

She sat back on her chair, and her nightgown tugged against her chest and he swallowed thickly. Her pale neck was exposed and he had an incredible urge to bite and nip and lick it.

He scratched his eyes and looked away. He was too horny for his own good.

"Well if you want, you can sleep in my bed," She suggested nonchalantly and his neck snapped towards her.

"What?" He croaked.

"You can sleep in my bed," she repeated. "All the girls went home for Christmas, so the dorm is empty, except for me. And I don't think I'll be done anytime soon, so, you know, you're welcome to crash there, until Sirius and his date are, well, done."

Her tone was so calm and nonchalant. Was she serious? He was sure this was scheme to some master plan she had. Perhaps she intended on murdering him in his sleep.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing anyway?"

Perhaps if he distracted her enough, he'd be able to steal her papers. Maybe her master plan was written there.

"Homework," She said, her eyes on her papers.

"Now?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'm a night person. I can only concentrate when everyone else is asleep."

He nodded and approached her carefully, taking a seat opposite her. "Do you mind if I keep you company for a while?" He asked and she shrugged again.

"Suit yourself."

Her concentration was fully on her parchments and books, and it frustrated him for some reason. Shouldn't she be angry or frustrated by his presence?

But her features were incredibly serene as she sucked down on a sugarquill. He swallowed, watching the movement of her mouth deliberately, the way her soft lips surrounded the tip of the quill, her tongue occasionally darting out to lick at it and he had to bite back a groan.

Suddenly, this was a bad idea.

Everything about Lily Evans was sexual with him. Every gesture, every word had somehow a hidden sexual innuendo, sending his hormones haywire.

She sighed softly, and he closed his eyes, the sound magnified in his ears. What he wouldn't do to actually be the cause of that sigh.

Something brushed against his shin, until he realized it was her leg when she mumbled a distracted 'sorry' and ran a hand through her thick curls, brushing them behind her shoulders, and exposing a patch of naked milky white freckled skin.

She sucked on her quill again, her fingers absentmindedly dancing above her cleavage, in a soothing manner, going up to her neck and right back down to between her breasts.

He gulped, imagining his tongue instead of her fingers. Shaking his head and running a hand across his face, he tried to look away.

But the girl was a magnet.

Her leg brushed against his again and he almost jumped a foot in the air.

She was doing it on purpose!

That bitch!

Now that he looked more closely at her, he realized a hint of a haughty smirk was dancing on her lips. A mischievous one now played on his.

Getting up slowly from his place, he went to her, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She whispered feverously, almost breathlessly.

He leered at her. "You."

And then he was practically running up the stairs to her room, banging the door shut behind him, before throwing her against it, gluing his body to hers and attacking her lips savagely, biting and licking and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth as deep as it would go, hearing her gasp with surprise, yet never pushing him away but returning his ministrations just as passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Her groin pressed against his, and he groaned softly, biting her neck and causing her to moan. He smirked against her skin and carried her to one of the beds, settling her down gently, before tearing off nightgown and his own shirt.

Of course he wanted to stop and admire the body he had so often fantasized about, but all he could think of right now is the warmth of her womanhood wrapping around his member.

And when she guided him inside of her, and he heard that first "oooh", and her back arched underneath him, and her breasts pressed against his chest, and her tongue licked at his lips, it was all he could do not to cum right then and there.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down into her bright eyes and her bruised open lips, and just concentrated on the soft moans she made, how they softened whenever he slowed down, how they got louder when he sped up, how they got more passionate when he hit the right spot.

He was amazed.

And when she came, it was the single most incredible sigh he had ever heard.

Lily would definitely give Sirius's date a run for her money.

-Fin-

-&-

A/N: So I really wanted to write a sex story from a guy's point of view for a change. 'Cause, really, with a guy, sex is just sex, no matter how much he loves the girl.  
I hope you enjoyed that. Leave your reviews and let me know!


End file.
